The present invention relates to a connection terminal for an electrical switchgear apparatus, comprising a tunnel, a contact pad and a tightening screw.
The connection terminals of some electrical switchgear are provided with a strip, called a shield, designed to prevent incorrect connection of a cable by inserting the bared end of the cable into an opening of the tunnel of the terminal. In the case where the tunnel is mobile, the latter moves when tightening of the cable previously inserted into a suitable opening is performed by means of a screw. This movement of the tunnel opens up a space, and the access to this space may be accidentally taken to be an opening of the tunnel. Such an error results in a deficient or even dangerous connection.
To avoid this risk, certain tunnels have been equipped with fixed shields which suitably fulfill the preventive function for which they are designed. However, these shields are not useful or desirable on all electrical switchgear apparatuses. It is therefore necessary to provide terminals provided with tunnels equipped with such shields and terminals provided with tunnels not equipped with these shields. This requires distinct manufacturing, assembly and storing, and has the consequence of making the product more expensive and of making complications for the user.